


Mortal Brother

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny always thought Bill was immortal like the land he worked and lived in.  She was wrong.





	Mortal Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: All belongs to lovely Jo Rowling.   


* * *

Ginny had always loved Bill with wild abandon.  He was the brother who brought foreign lands home.  He was always the one who took care of her.  In her thoughts, even as she grew older and logically knew it wasn’t possible, she has this feeling that he had become immortal from being around those immortal objects.  When she was very small and would read his letters from Egypt, she could picture the people of old thinking her big brother was actually one of their gods.  They would sit him on a throne and worship him.  Bill became synonymous with that thrilling place in her mind. 

 

When Ginny thought of and remembered Egypt, she saw the old, mysterious pyramids with their secret passages and hidden treasures.  She smelled the dark, rich food and the hundred spices.  She felt the hot air and the hum of magic.  Bill, in her mind, was the pure personification of this immortal, magical land.  His incredible mind was like the pyramids.  His clothes always carried a rich, spicy smell.  His smile was as bright as the sun in the desert and he practically shed magic like an adder shed its skin.  His tattoos read like the hieroglyphs—she could see them, touch them, try to make him explain them but she’d never fully understand what they meant.  

 

He taught her to read maps showed her what those intriguing pictures meant, created curse barriers and destroyed them right before her innocent eyes.  He showed pictures of he and his partners in the sun, waving and showing off their finds.  To his little sister, Bill Weasley could never be hurt, never falter in his sun-god state.  

 

Then that Greyback monster attacked her wonderful, immortal brother and he fell.  The sun didn’t shine in the desert for a while and the land grew cold.  Thieves looted the pyramids and took precious moments like precious jewels.  The spices were stifled by medicinal compresses and potions.  Ginny’s Egypt grew humble and broken and still.  It made her realize that her brother wasn’t immortal.  No one was.  That scared her.  


End file.
